


October and April

by MrsTeller



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Student!Q, Teacher!Bond, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTeller/pseuds/MrsTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q è uno studente di matematica, James Bond un professore di letteratura: due mondi diametralmente opposti che si incontrano per caso, e sono destinati a cambiarsi la vita a vicenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October and April

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this fic is written in my native language and i'm truly sorry that i can't translate it into english so all of you could read and appreciate it. But i wanna thank all the people who will try and read it anyway: i hope you'll enjoy it.  
> It's completed, i will post the chapters very quickly.

A Q non sono mai interessate particolarmente le materie umanistiche.  
Fin dalle scuole primarie, ha manifestato una mente matematica e un’intelligenza fuori dal comune, che lo hanno reso in breve tempo un vero e proprio genio, il prototipo classico dell’enfant prodige.  
Equazioni, disequazioni, sistemi, limiti, derivate, funzioni, algoritmi: tutto nella sua mente viene codificato, decrittato e risolto nel giro di pochissimi istanti.  
Con il tempo che i suoi compagni impiegano, di solito, per risolvere il primo passaggio del problema, lui ha già raggiunto la soluzione dell’intero esercizio ed è andato anche oltre.  
Un computer non potrebbe essere più perfetto ed efficiente.  
I numeri sono la sua vita: sequenze ordinate di fattori, così confortanti nella loro rigida logica da farlo sentire al sicuro, protetto.  
La matematica, in fondo, non è poi così difficile se si hanno gli schemi giusti per comprenderla ed analizzarla, e la mente di Q sembra essere stata conformata proprio da questi schemi.  
La razionalità è così parte integrante del suo modo di essere che gli è valsa anche quel ridicolo soprannome: Q.  
Il simbolo, non a caso, dei numeri razionali, consistenti in rapporti tra due numeri interi, il secondo dei quali diverso da 0.  
E’ questo il motivo per cui a Q piacciono così tanto i numeri razionali: perché esulano dalle difficoltà e implicazioni che lo 0, fattore assorbente per eccellenza, si porta dietro. Sono numeri semplici, facilmente manovrabili, ampiamente gestibili, prevedibili e lineari, come piace al suo intelletto.  
Tutto ciò che non è logica, metodicità, calcolabilità e misurabilità non ha mai avuto molto appeal su di lui: la letteratura, la poesia, la filosofia, l’arte sono ambiti in cui non si è mai sentito a suo agio, perché non è abituato a lasciare la mente libera di andare, vagare e perdersi negli orizzonti più profondi del mero infinito numerico.

Proprio per tale ragione Q non capisce cosa ci faccia ancora in un’aula che non è la sua, a seguire una lezione di letteratura tenuta da un professore che tutto sembra tranne che un professore.  
L’unico dettaglio che lo avvicina alla canonica idea di prof sono un paio di occhiali dalla montatura rotonda e vecchio stile, ma per il resto il professor Bond – così lo ha appena appellato una studentessa- potrebbe essere tranquillamente un modello o un pugile professionista, almeno a giudicare dal fisico massiccio che il maglione e i jeans in denim non mascherano fino in fondo.  
Ma non è questo che ha colpito Q come un fulmine, quando ha realizzato di essere entrato per sbaglio nell’aula due bis invece che tre, dove i suoi compagni del corso di matematica lo stanno aspettando.  
La cosa che lo ha attratto e lo ha indotto a scostare la prima sedia e sedersi – invece che girare e andarsene, com’era normale che facesse- è stata l’espressione dipinta sul volto del professore, mentre spiegava un passaggio del ‘Paradiso Perduto’ di Milton.  
Passione, dedizione, amore.  
Estasi.  
Nulla che Q avesse mai visto sul volto dei docenti incontrati fino a questo momento. Nulla che avesse mai visto in assoluto.  
Il racconto che il professore stava facendo dell’epopea, mitica e tragica insieme, di Lucifero -angelo sconfitto e relegato da Dio nelle profondità degli Inferi- era così appassionato che Q si è fermato sulla porta con la mano ancora stretta intorno alla maniglia per un tempo che non saprebbe quantificare razionalmente.   
In piedi come un salame, incantato, ad ascoltare dell’eterna lotta tra bene e male.  
Completamente perso a contemplare da lontano quell’uomo che sembra avere il fuoco nel cuore e l’amore nella voce mentre parla di dannazione e rivalsa, mentre legge interi passi dell’opera interpretandoli come un attore sul palco.  
Ammaliato, catturato, affascinato, colpito nel profondo.  
Ecco come Q si è ritrovato, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, in poco più di trenta secondi.  
Solo dopo che il professore si è interrotto e lo ha guardato con un sopracciglio alzato, Q si è scusato e si è affrettato a sedersi al primo banco libero- vicino la porta- rosso in viso e imbarazzato come non lo è mai stato in vita sua.

Quindi eccolo qui, che prende dalle labbra di uomo mentre gli parla di cose che non potrebbero interessargli di meno ma che, al momento, gli sembrano la più bella delle melodie.  
La gioia con cui il professore illustra ai suoi studenti il poema di Milton traspare chiaramente dalla sua voce, bassa e coinvolgente, e Q non può fare altro che ascoltare, pregando che questa lezione non abbia mai fine.  
Lui, che a mala pena sa chi sia John Milton.  
La realizzazione arriva immediata e lo colpisce come uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
Se gli dessero possibilità di scelta, Q non smetterebbe mai di ascoltare le infinite storie di uomini che il professor Bond può raccontare, e la cosa gli provoca un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, si trova a provare una sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco tanto piacevole quanto ignota e potenzialmente pericolosa, che lo spaventa e lo induce ad aprire la porta e fuggire dall’aula con la velocità di una gazzella, non appena il professore è costretto a porre fine alla sua lezione.

L’ora successiva – fisica quantistica- segna per lui il ritorno alla realtà, al confortante mondo fatto di regole predefinite e soluzioni cui poter arrivare con la rigida logica del ragionamento deduttivo.  
Ha il sapore della liberazione, quell’ora di fisica, quasi come lo schiocco di due dita davanti al viso capace di far svegliare qualcuno da uno stato di alterazione artificiale.  
E’ tutto finito – si dice- il momento di confusione è passato.  
Sono al sicuro ormai.

Inaspettatamente, però, passare il giorno dopo davanti l’aula due bis gli provoca qualcosa di indefinito all’altezza del petto, che lo costringe a fermarsi e guardare dentro tramite i vetri della porta.  
Non può fare a meno di sentirsi come un orfano che spia i bambini più fortunati, mentre scartano i regali il giorno di Natale, e la mano raggiunge automaticamente la maniglia della porta, senza che possa controllarla.  
Il professor Bond è ancora lì coi suoi sorrisi, le espressioni luminose, il viso dai lineamenti duri che il trasporto sembra addolcire e il suo gesticolare furioso con una mano, l’altra che regge il testo.  
Q non fatica ad immaginare la sua voce che illustra un passo di chissà quale opera, e la voglia di sentire ancora una tale passione è così tanta che non riesce ad impedirsi di entrare e sedersi, di nuovo, vicino la porta.  
Al diavolo l’ora di matematica!

Il corso della lezione, gli fa scoprire un intero mondo fatto di cose che i numeri non gli hanno mai dato: leggerezza, spensieratezza, immedesimazione in un altro essere vivente, sensazioni che penetrano sotto pelle come se le stessi vivendo tu grazie alla bravura di chi te le sta trasmettendo.  
In una parola: emozioni.  
Calde, vivide, piacevoli, che solleticano il cuore con la stessa delicatezza con cui una tazza di Earl Gray scorre in gola durante una lunga giornata d’inverno.  
Relazionandosi solo con la logica fredda ed impersonale dei numeri, Q non ha mai avuto alcun tipo di contatto con queste emozioni e adesso si ritrova a provarle, tutte insieme, al cospetto di quel professore di nome James Bond.  
Dio, la cosa gli piace molto più di quanto potesse mai immaginare.  
Non pensava lo avrebbe mai detto, mai anche solo pensato in verità, ma Q ha trovato finalmente un altro essere umano capace di accendergli dentro sensazioni nuove ed inedite, che neanche i numeri con la loro rassicurante solidità gli hanno mai provocato.

E’ solo alla fine della quarta lezione cui, volontariamente, prende parte di soppiatto che trova il coraggio di avvicinarsi al professore.  
Per dirgli cosa, poi, non lo sa bene nemmeno lui, ma sa che qualcosa deve dirgli. Ne sente il bisogno quasi fisico.  
Il progressivo svuotarsi dell’aula gli da qualche minuto in più per temporeggiare e fare chiarezza nel marasma dei suoi pensieri.  
Tuttavia, ciò che trova alla fine di quel fulmineo percorso di riflessione, non gli piace affatto.  
Sa cosa sta per chiedere al professor Bond, e la cosa non gli piace affatto.  
Quando si ferma davanti la cattedra, coprendo al professore lo specchio della luce, l’uomo alza lo sguardo e lo fissa in silenzio, limitandosi ad inarcare un sopracciglio.  
Attende.  
Ovvio, non spetta a lui parlare, Q lo sa bene.  
All’improvviso, la gola gli si secca e deve deglutire un paio di volte prima di organizzare un pensiero decente perché – Cristo- quell’uomo è davvero bello, oltre che incredibilmente carismatico, e solo adesso Q se ne sta rendendo conto.  
Adesso che lo sta osservando da vicino, Q realizza quanto siano meravigliosi gli occhi del professore: azzurri, ma non un azzurro qualsiasi, no, un azzurro così chiaro, intenso e limpido da fare invidia al cielo terso di una giornata d’aprile nell’Europa del sud.  
Aprile.  
Non sa per quale motivo, ma trova quel mese particolarmente adatto per descrivere la personalità avvolgente e calda del professore.  
Deve fare appello a tutte le sue energie, fisiche e mentali, per concepire una frase di senso compiuto, dopo svariati secondi densi di imbarazzo.  
“Uhm.. Buon giorno, Mr. Bond..”  
Il professore alza appena un angolo delle labbra in un accenno di sorriso, e Q ha come l’impressione di leggervi compiacimento. Ma potrebbe sbagliare, se la cava molto meglio coi numeri che con le persone.  
“Q..”  
Quella non se l’aspettava. Un sopracciglio si alza automaticamente e il tono di voce si fa circospetto.  
“Come fa a sapere come mi chiamo?”  
“Ieri, mentre uscivi, ho sentito un tuo amico che diceva ehi Q che fine hai fatto, hai perso la lezione di matematica. Presumo tu non sia uno studente di letteratura..”  
Colpito e affondato.  
Cosa si aspettava? Che il professore non si accorgesse della sua totale alienazione dal quel contesto?  
Qualsiasi cosa si aspettasse, di certo lo sguardo del professore non lo aiuta a mantenere pensieri coerenti.  
“Presume bene, professore..”  
“E allora perché sei qui?”  
“Ecco io.. Mi piacerebbe seguire il suo corso, se non le dispiace.”  
Sente il rossore spandersi sul viso e spera solo che il professore sia clemente e non faccia commenti.  
Non serve essere un genio per capire che il professore ha già trovato da solo la risposta alla domanda che gli illumina inequivocabilmente i tratti – perché questo studente di matematica vuole seguire il mio corso di letteratura?- e Q non può fare a meno di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, notando come l’espressione negli occhi azzurri di James Bond resti fissa.  
Qualcuno ha avuto pietà di lui e della sua dignità a quanto pare..  
L’unica reazione del professore è un sorriso, stavolta ampio e vero, che mette in mostra i denti e produce tante piccole – meravigliose- rughe d’espressione intorno ai suoi occhi specchiati dagli occhiali.  
“Sono sempre felice se riesco a trasmettere qualcosa a voi ragazzi. Benvenuto a bordo, Q.”  
Q ha quasi paura che il cuore possa scoppiargli nel petto quando il professore gli tende la mano destra e lui allunga la sua fino a stringerla.  
“Il mio nome è James Bond, piacere di fare la tua conoscenza…”  
“Carlton. Carlton Daniel Harrison . E’ un piacere anche per me, mi creda.”  
Non è mai stato più sincero di così in vita sua, e non è mai stato più felice di una decisione presa.  
Sì, magari perderà qualche ora del suo piano di studi universitario, ma qualcosa gli dice che ha fatto la scelta migliore che potesse fare.

E’ passato un mese da quando Q ha iniziato a seguire il corso del professor Bond e nulla, in apparenza, sembra essere cambiato nel corso della sua vita.  
Gli unici dettagli fuori posto sono il fiorire di libri di letteratura all’interno della sua stanza e i canonici venti, massimo trenta, minuti di ritardo con cui arriva, sistematicamente, alla lezione di fisica quantistica.  
Colpa delle brevi, quanto piacevoli, chiacchierate che si concede col professore quando l’aula si svuota e loro restano soli, a fissarsi imbarazzati quei pochi secondi prima di iniziare a parlare di qualsiasi cosa.  
Tutto sommato, nulla di particolarmente rilevante.  
Nulla capace di modificare davvero qualcosa in lui.  
Nulla degno di nota.  
Nulla di pericoloso.

Poi, un pomeriggio qualsiasi, accade l’imponderabile. L’imprevedibile.  
Q non riesce a risolvere un sistema di equazioni differenziali.  
Un banalissimo, elementare, patetico sistema di equazioni differenziali.  
Cose che sapeva fare già a quattordici anni e che adesso, a ventun anni e al secondo anno di università, riesce a risolvere con una media cronometrata di 3 minuti e 40 secondi quando è in giornata no.  
Invece, niente.  
Sta fissando da quasi venti minuti il foglio di blocco pieno di variabili, incognite, parentesi ed espressioni, incapace di risolvere anche solo il primo passaggio della prima espressione.  
Come se le incognite fossero diventate lettere di un alfabeto sconosciuto che la sua mente non sia in grado di comprendere del tutto.  
Come se qualcuno avesse strappato a forza dal suo cervello ogni conoscenza e l’avesse sostituita con pensieri di tutt’altro genere.  
La matita crolla miseramente sul quaderno e Q si porta gli indici alle tempie massaggiandole, cercando di scacciare con la forza della disperazione il ricordo della lezione mattutina del professor Bond su Romeo e Giulietta.  
La mente lotta per oscurare il volto severo e scolpito, per mettere a tacere la voce calda e vibrante mentre recita un passo dell’ultima scena del primo atto.  
Ma non c’è nulla da fare: alla fine soccombe e la voce si infiltra, di nuovo, ovunque, annullando qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Tanta bellezza è troppa per la terra, e in mezzo alle altre dame lei sta come una colomba di neve tra tanti corvi. Finita la danza, controllerò dove va e, sfiorando con la mia ruvida mano una di quelle mani delicate, imparerò cosa sia la felicità.  
Aveva il mio cuore amato, prima d’ora?  
Gli occhi mi dicono di no, perché mai, fino a questa notte, mai io avevo contemplato la vera bellezza.

Il professore si è girato e l’ha guardato negli occhi mentre ha declamava quegli ultimi due versi.  
Lui. Proprio lui.  
Tra tutti gli studenti seduti in prima fila, il professor James Bond ha cercato il suo sguardo e lo ha incatenato a sé parlando di amore e bellezza.  
Q lo ha fissato di rimando rendendosi conto con qualche secondo di ritardo che stava trattenendo il respiro, e non ha potuto fare a meno di pensare che quelle parole il prof le stesse dicendo a lui.  
Solo e soltanto a lui.  
L’assurdità della cosa l’avrebbe fatto scoppiare a ridere seduta stante se solo non si fosse trovato in un’ aula universitaria, nel bel mezzo di una strabiliante lezione.  
Ovviamente lo sguardo del professore sarà stato frutto di un caso, un singolare quanto fraintendibile scherzo del destino che nulla ha a che vedere con quelli che sono i veri pensieri del professor Bond.  
Deve essere così, Q non ha altra spiegazione plausibile.  
Eppure, quanto è stato bello crogiolarsi nel pensiero che quelle parole fossero un dialogo, personale ed intimo, tra di loro. Quanto era piacevole il formicolio sotto lo sterno che Q stava provando in quel frangente.  
Lo stesso formicolio che non lo ha abbandonato un solo istante da quando è corso via come un razzo dall’aula due bis, fuggendo letteralmente per evitare la consueta chiacchierata col professor Bond.  
Lo stesso formicolio che ha trasformato i numeri in territorio sconosciuto e lo ha mandato completamente in tilt.  
Eccola la crepa che temeva. E’ arrivata molto prima di quanto si aspettasse.  
L’aria nella stanza diventa in un attimo irrespirabile e Q sente il desiderio di uscire, lasciarsi per un attimo tutto alle spalle ed immergersi nel pizzicore gelido del pomeriggio autunnale, nella speranza che gli schiarisca le idee fin troppo confuse.  
Senza guardarsi indietro, chiude il quaderno ed esce dalla sua stanza, diretto verso il giardino.

Lo sguardo di James vaga lungo il corridoio alla sua sinistra, quello che porta dritto ai dormitori degli studenti, e le gambe indugiano qualche secondo più del necessario prima di prendere la strada a destra e dirigersi verso il giardino.  
Avrebbe davvero senso girare tutti i dormitori alla ricerca della stanza di Q?  
Per fare cosa, poi?  
Bussare?  
Chiedere perché non sei rimasto oggi, dopo la lezione?  
Perché sei scappato?  
La realtà è che James sa perché Q è scappato subito dopo la lezione, e non ha fatto altro che darsi ininterrottamente del coglione per quello.  
Lo ha spaventato.  
Il suo trasporto, la sua energia, il suo sguardo fisso mentre recitava i versi di Shakespeare devono aver confuso Q, inducendolo a fare pensieri strani, e il ragazzo ha fatto l’unica cosa che potesse fare per sottrarsi a quella babele di sensazioni.  
Se l’è data a gambe.  
E’ stata tutta colpa sua e del suo modo di essere, e in fondo non lo può biasimare per quella scelta. Se solo fosse stato più accorto e misurato, Q non avrebbe frainteso il suo comportamento e non avrebbe reagito in quel modo abnorme.  
Perché è esattamente di questo che si tratta: un banalissimo, inequivocabile, fraintendimento da parte di uno dei suoi studenti.

Ne sei proprio così sicuro?

Quella fastidiosa vocina gli gratta senza sosta le pareti del cervello, ma James sta facendo appello a tutte le sue energie mentali per ignorarla e seppellirla in un angolino remoto della propria testa.  
Nel suo comportamento odierno, non c’era nulla di ciò che Q immaginava ci fosse, e se lo sta ripetendo in un loop infinito.  
Lo ha semplicemente guardato.  
Ha seguito un riflesso condizionato e ha cercato lo sguardo dello studente che, suo malgrado, ormai gli sta più a cuore di tutti, quello che è diventato il fulcro della sua attenzione.  
Lo ha solo guardato, nulla di più.  
Non c’era nient’altro in quello sguardo.

James sta provando a convincersi di questa cosa da ore.  
Senza, tuttavia, apprezzabili risultati.

Non ha idea del momento preciso in cui Q è diventato, ai suoi occhi, qualcosa in più di un semplice studente.  
Né, tantomeno, saprebbe dire con precisione quando è diventato una persona speciale per lui.  
Ma sa che è successo, e ormai deve farci i conti.  
Forse è accaduto quando Q ha iniziato a mettersi davanti, al primo banco, proprio davanti la sua cattedra, e ha manifestato un interesse più vivo e aperto per le sue lezioni.  
Forse quando il suo linguaggio corporeo s’è sciolto progressivamente, passando da una perenne posizione di distacco a un circospetto apprezzamento.  
Forse quando i suoi occhi, verdi e profondi, si sono posati su di lui con una luce nuova nelle iridi vivaci.  
Una luce che ha fatto intravedere a James un cuneo nell’aura di piatta compostezza di quel ragazzo, forgiato dalla ragione.  
Se James dovesse descrivere Q con una parola, userebbe sicuramente l’appellativo gelido.  
E’ questa l’impressione che ha avuto di lui osservandolo da lontano, le prime settimane, e poi più da vicino: gli è sembrato di trovarsi davanti un essere a sangue freddo, freddo come il cielo nuvoloso di una notte di ottobre.  
Ottobre.  
Tra tutti i mesi dell’anno, ottobre è quello cui farebbe riferimento per descrivere la personalità di Q, perennemente controllata e poco incline ad aprirsi alle emozioni.

Eppure, nonostante il gelido distacco che caratterizzava gli atteggiamenti di Q, soprattutto nei suoi confronti, qualcosa è lentamente cambiato in James ed una sorta di interesse ha iniziato a farsi strada in lui.

La svolta è arrivata, molto probabilmente, quando James ha visto Q muoversi nel suo territorio: la scienza.  
L’estremo anticipo con cui è arrivato al campus, quella mattina di due settimane fa, lo ha spinto a farsi un giro per i corridoi e la sua attenzione è stata subito calamitata dall’aula uno.  
In piedi, davanti a una lavagna stracolma di numeri, lettere ed espressioni, Q stava tracciando con sguardo attento dei segni che a James apparivano comprensibili quanto l’aramaico antico, ma che fluivano dalle sue dita con una facilità disarmante.  
Il professore si è fermato dietro la porta ed è rimasto a fissarlo per lunghi minuti, completamente rapito dalla visione di quel profilo corrucciato, reso ancora più delicato ed etereo dalla concentrazione.  
Mai, prima di quel momento, James aveva visto quella luce brillare negli occhi di Q: una luce fatta di dominio, di sicurezza, di fiducia in sé stesso.  
La luce di chi sta facendo ciò che è nato per fare.  
La luce di chi si sente protetto.  
Lì, davanti una infinita sequela di numeri, James ha visto una scintilla di fuoco animare l’espressione di Q e non ha potuto fare a meno di restare a fissarlo, entrando automaticamente nell’aula senza farsi notare.

Il ragazzo ha continuato a scrivere a lungo alla lavagna e lo sguardo di James ha avuto modo di percorrere più volte, in lungo e in largo, quel corpo magro, fasciato in un paio di pantaloni blu e un orrendo cardigan arancione.  
La voce di Q era morbida e coinvolgente mentre spiegava al professor Tanner, girandosi di tanto in tanto per guardarlo, le singolarità gravitazionali e l’idea, risalente a un certo Stephen Hawking, per cui l’intero Universo sarebbe derivato da una singolarità.

Per la prima volta dopo circa sette anni, James ha passato quasi venti minuti a pendere dalle labbra di qualcuno che, per quanto lo riguardava, stava parlando una lingua del tutto conosciuta, eppure capace di arrivargli dritta nello stomaco.

Quando Q si è girato verso il professor Tanner e ha concluso la sua interrogazione aprendo la mano destra chiusa a pugno e declamando semplicemente BANG, [1] la mente di James è stata attraversata da un unico pensiero.  
Sei bellissimo.  
Il secondo successivo, i loro occhi si sono incrociati e il mondo intorno a loro è collassato, riassestandosi un secondo più tardi in una dimensione nuova.  
C’era smarrimento dipinto sul viso di Carlton Daniel Harrison quando ha realizzato che James era lì e lo stava ascoltando, anzi c’era molto di più.  
C’era una sottile incredulità mista a qualcos’altro, più profondo e radicato, che James non ha saputo – o voluto- classificare.  
E’ stato in quel momento che il professore ha avuto la certezza di averlo colpito al cuore, e l’espressione dipinta nelle iridi smeraldo di Q ha fatto vibrare qualcosa negli strati più profondi della sua coscienza.

La conferma definitiva l’ha avuta il giorno dopo, quando Q si è fermato a parlare con lui la prima volta dopo la lezione.  
Gli ha posto una domanda con voce quasi timida e si è fermato per tutta l’ora successiva parlando ininterrottamente.  
Sì, era riuscito a far breccia nella sua corazza fatta di logica e ragione.  
Da quel giorno, Q non ha più mancato a quel loro piccolo rito quotidiano e James lo ha sempre atteso con ansia, godendo di quei frammenti di conversazioni come se gli dessero aria supplementare nei polmoni e lo facessero respirare meglio.  
Senza rendersene conto, ha iniziato a non poter più fare a meno di quei piccoli momenti di intimità con Carlton Daniel Harrison, ed era ormai troppo tardi quando l’ha capito.

Ora non sa se avrà la possibilità di parlare ancora con Q, se Q gli permetterà nuovamente di avvicinarsi a lui abbastanza da potergli sfiorare l’anima oppure se, invece, continuerà a scappare come un gattino impaurito.  
James non lo sa, e l’angoscia lo sta divorando.  
Sei un coglione..  
E’ l’unica parola che conosce per definire sé stesso, al momento.

L’aria fresca e pungente che si respira sotto la quercia, al centro esatto del giardino, sembra aver restituito a James un po’ della lucidità necessaria per focalizzarsi e concentrarsi sul lavoro.  
Il suo caporedattore gli ha fatto pervenire, già da un paio di giorni, svariati appunti e note che James deve studiare per poter preparare al meglio quello che sarà il suo grande ritorno al giornalismo.  
Nonostante non l’abbia cercata, né tantomeno voluta, gli è stata data una seconda possibilità e non può permettersi di buttarla nel cesso, assumendo un atteggiamento deconcentrato e menefreghista.  
Sa quanto il suo capo si sia impegnato per ridare lustro al suo nome, dopo i guai giudiziari che lo avevano costretto ad appendere la penna al chiodo. [2]  
Semplicemente, glielo deve, non può farne a meno.  
Tra l’altro, l’idea di tornare a scrivere articoli di cronaca lo stuzzica fortemente: non ha dimenticato il brivido che si prova correndo dietro la notizia, spremendo le fonti fino al midollo, rimettendo insieme tutti i pezzi del puzzle per formare il quadro definitivo da offrire al lettore.  
Il sapore della caccia è qualcosa che ti resta cucito addosso inevitabilmente, che tu lo voglia o no, che tu faccia parte del giro o meno, ed è la sensazione di cui James si è cibato per anni.  
L’adrenalina, la tensione, il gusto di stringere piano piano gli artigli intorno alla preda: è questo che fa vivere un giornalista d’assalto, ed è di questo che James avrebbe bisogno, quanto meno stando all’opinione del suo capo.

In realtà, se a James chiedesserosei disposto ad abbandonare l’insegnamento per tornare a fare il giornalista a tempo pieno? risponderebbe di no ad occhi chiusi, perché il piacere che gli da vedere l’entusiasmo dipinto sul volto dei suoi ragazzi è qualcosa che neanche il brivido della notizia riesce a regalargli.

Quello stesso entusiasmo che, nelle ultime due settimane, ha visto illuminare il volto di Q e che, adesso, probabilmente non vedrà più.

Q.  
Per quanto James si sforzi, la sua mente, in un modo o nell’altro, torna sempre li ed è costretto a chiudere gli occhi e prendere un bel respiro, per scacciare l’immagine delle iridi verdi e delle labbra rosse ed invitanti del suo studente.  
Quando li riapre, ciò che si trova davanti lo lascia basito: Q è a pochi metri di distanza da lui e lo sta guardando, il volto contratto e le dita affondate nei palmi.

Se non fosse nel pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali, penserebbe di avere un’allucinazione perché è come se il suo desiderio più intimo si fosse materializzato davanti ai suoi occhi così, comparendo dal nulla.  
Tutto ciò che riesce a fare è fissare a sua volta il ragazzo senza battere ciglio, in attesa di reazione.  
Per quanto desideri ardentemente parlare con Q, cercare un contatto, invitarlo a sedersi vicino a lui e godere della sua compagnia, James sa che quella è una scelta che spetta totalmente al suo studente.  
Nulla può pretendere, non dopo averlo spaventato e fatto fuggire via in quel modo. L’unica cosa che può fare è sperare, sperare che non giri i tacchi e vada via di nuovo.  
Dio ti ringrazio.  
E’ quello il suo unico pensiero quando Q, ponendo fine al suo evidente conflitto interiore, ammette la sconfitta e china il capo, avvicinandosi a lui con un sorriso imbarazzato.

“Posso?”  
La voce gli è uscita molto meno sicura e stabile di quanto Q volesse e un leggero rossore gli attraversa le gote pallide, segno evidente di come il gelo sia l’unica cosa che, al momento, non sente.  
Cristo, sembra un ragazzino stupido e patetico, sa perfettamente che sta dando al professor Bond questa impressione, ma non può farci nulla. Quell’uomo ha il potere di attorcigliargli gli organi interni con un solo sguardo, e di far schizzare verso l’alto il livello dei battiti del suo cuore con un sorriso.  
Sorriso che gli sta tingendo le labbra propria ora, mentre annuisce e gli fa segno col mento di accomodarsi accanto a lui.  
Dio, cosa non farebbe Q per vederlo sorridere così sempre..  
Si siede sull’erba di fronte al professore e incrocia le gambe, affondando le unghie nelle ginocchia per tenere a freno un attacco di panico.  
E adesso?  
Non sa proprio cosa dire o come comportarsi, non sa neanche se ci sia effettivamente una cosa opportuna da dire in una situazione come quella, e tutto ciò che riesce a fare per lunghissimi istanti è fissare il professore in silenzio, con le tempie che martellano.  
A quanto pare James non ha intenzione di venirgli in aiuto e Q non lo biasima, dopo essere fuggito via da lui come un ladro colto in flagranza di reato.  
Ha solo un modo per uscire da quella impasse silenziosa ed imbarazzante: dire la verità.  
“Le devo delle scuse per stamattina, prof.. Mi.. Mi dispiace di essere scappato via così.”

La reazione del professore, però, non è esattamente quella che Q si aspettava: un accenno di sorriso e un’espressione vagamente colpevole gli si fanno strada sul viso, mentre scuote il capo e si schiarisce la gola imbarazzato.  
A quanto pare, Q non è l’unico a non sapere che pesci prendere in una tale situazione, e la cosa lo rincuora almeno un poco.  
“Non devi scusarti Q, non hai fatto nulla di male. Anzi, se proprio vogliamo dirla tutta è stata colpa mia, che mi sono lasciato trasportare un po’ troppo. A volte mi capita, neanche me ne rendo conto. Davvero, è stata colpa mia.”  
“Non è stata colpa tua.”  
Cazzo…  
“Sua! Volevo dire.. sua.. Non è stata colpa sua.”  
Nonostante il self control di cui tutti i suoi compagni lo ritengono ampiamente dotato, Q non è riuscito a frenare in tempo il suo istinto e mordersi la lingua, e adesso vorrebbe solo scavarsi una buca e sotterrarsi perché tutto quello è semplicemente troppo imbarazzante.

James, invece, gli posa una mano sulla spalla stringendo appena e scuote nuovamente il capo, stavolta con aria rassicurante.  
“Va tutto bene, tranquillo. Puoi darmi del tu, anzi voglio che tu mi dia del tu.”  
“O.. Ok prof, vada per il tu.”  
“Chiamami James, se per te non è un problema. Lo preferisco.”  
Q deve deglutire più volte per riuscire a trovare la forza di rispondere, e ancora non riesce a credere di stare parlando con un professore ed essere in procinto di chiamarlo col suo nome.  
Non un professore qualsiasi, bensì il professore.  
Anzi no, James.  
Da ora in poi, semplicemente, James.  
“Oh no, nessuno problema, mi sta benissimo.”  
In realtà è schifosamente fantastico.

“Bene. Dicevo.. E’ stata colpa mia, ogni tanto mi faccio prendere un po’ troppo la mano e non me ne rendo conto.”  
Gli occhi di Q si riducono a due fessure: vorrebbe dirgli, di nuovo, che non ha fatto nulla di male, ma ha come il sentore che sarebbe una battaglia persa e non è da lui imbarcarsi in questo genere di imprese.  
“Pensi che sia un problema? Io, personalmente, no, anzi. Trovo che sia il tuo punto di forza. Tu sei nato per insegnare, James..”  
Sa che non dovrebbe, sa che è sbagliato ma non può fare a meno di calcare il nome del professore con un sorrisetto: non ha idea del perché, gli va e basta.  
Può farlo, può permettersi di farlo e vuole godere della sensazione fino in fondo. E’ stranamente inebriante.  
“Me lo diceva sempre anche mia moglie, sai? Che sono nato per insegnare.”  
James si morde il labbro inferiore, con l’espressione di chi ha appena detto una cosa che non doveva dire.

A Q sembra che uno schiaffo invisibile sia appena calato sul viso e deve grattare il fondo della sua compostezza per mantenere neutra l’espressione.  
Tutto si sarebbe aspettato tranne che il professor Bond fosse sposato, e la cosa gli provoca una fastidiosa sensazione acida nel fondo della gola.  
Delusione, suggerisce una vocina, e Q si sforza per scacciare sia l’una che l’altra, senza riuscirci fino in fondo.  
Cosa si aspettava? Che un uomo bello, affascinante e carismatico come James Bond fosse solo?  
Un single impenitente?  
Ovvio che non potesse essere così..  
E ammesso pure, a lui cosa sarebbe dovuto importare? Cosa ne sarebbe potuto derivare per lui?  
Un bel nulla, ecco la realtà.  
Eppure, l’acido è sempre li e non va né su né giù. Semplicemente, continua a corrodergli la gola.  
“Non sapevo che fossi sposato..”  
James si lascia andare ad un profondo sospiro e si stropiccia l’occhio destro con due dita, togliendo gli occhiali e rimettendoli subito dopo.  
Q non riesce ad interpretare quel comportamento, e qualcosa gli suggerisce che il professore stia valutando se andare oltre e parlare o chiudere lì quello stralcio di conversazione.  
Di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, è fermamente convinto di volerlo sapere.

Dopo qualche altro secondo di esitazione, passato a scrutare intensamente il viso del ragazzo di fronte a sé, il professore crolla e si incurva nelle spalle.  
Ha bisogno di dirlo, non può più farne a meno.  
“Mia moglie, Vesper, è morta. Ecco perché non porto più la fede.”  
James deglutisce e cerca di mettere a tacere la voce che gli dice che ha appena sbagliato tutto con quel ragazzo.  
Di nuovo.

E’ molto peggio di quanto Q potesse immaginare: aveva capito che l’argomento fosse delicato ma non avrebbe mai potuto prevedere una cosa del genere.  
Separato, sì.  
Divorziato, pure.  
Vedovo, no, non lo avrebbe mai immaginato.  
L’ombra di sofferenza che attraversa le iridi di ghiaccio del professore ha il potere di far accartocciare il suo cuore all’interno della cassa toracica e anestetizzare tutto il resto.  
Vorrebbe soltanto allungarsi, sporgersi verso quell’uomo così devastato ed abbracciarlo, stringerlo al petto e accarezzargli i capelli.  
Vorrebbe davvero poterlo fare e realizza in un istante quanto sia patetico il suo desiderio, perché è assolutamente fuori luogo e privo di senso, ma, per sua fortuna, non può fare nulla di tutto ciò.  
Per cui, si limita a restare fermo ed immobile, con le unghie ancora saldamente affondate nelle rotule.  
“Mi dispiace molto James.. Non avrei mai potuto immaginare una cosa simile. Sono.. Desolato.”  
Non è mai stato bravo con le parole, si è sempre espresso a numeri e ora si pente di non aver eloquio migliore, perché vorrebbe poter dire qualcosa a James, qualsiasi cosa che lo conforti, e invece si limita a guardarlo in silenzio come un cretino.  
La parola come affiora alle sue labbra spinta da un inopportuno moto di curiosità, ma stavolta riesce a contenersi e tace prima di fare l’irreparabile.

James sente che una piccola parte del peso che gli gravava sul petto si è sciolta, lavata via da quella parziale confessione. E’ la prima volta, da quando Vesper è morta, che si trova a parlare della cosa spontaneamente, e non ha idea del perché lo stia facendo con un ragazzino che dovrebbe avere, come unico interesse, giocare ai videogames invece che ascoltare cose del genere.  
Anzi, in realtà sa perfettamente perché ne sta parlando con Q: perché Q è molto più di ciò che appare, di ciò che sarebbe normale che fosse per un ragazzo della sua età e James se lo sente nelle ossa.  
Sì, Q può gestire un discorso di questo tipo e lui è semplicemente stanco, stanco di sentire ancora fantasmi aleggiare nella sua vita. Per scacciarli completamente, può solo andare fino in fondo.  
“Si è suicidata con un cocktail letale di sonniferi e farmaci. Non sono arrivato in tempo per salvarla.” [3]  
La mano di Q si muove in automatico, questa volta, e si allunga verso quella del professore senza che il proprietario possa fermarla. Si posa dolcemente su quella ampia dell’altro e stringe con cautela, mentre il pollice sfiora piano il dorso sotto di sé.  
“Perché pensi che avresti potuto salvarla, James? Il suicidio spesso è frutto di una decisione improvvisa, che la persona ha cura di tenere ben nascosta.”  
James abbassa lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite e muove istintivamente la propria, aprendola e cercando le dita del ragazzo per intrecciarle in una presa salda.

Gli occhi si alzano subito dopo e saettano verso quelli di Q, spiando la sua reazione, ma tutto ciò che James si trova davanti è un’espressione decisa e contrita, a mala pena scalfita dal turbamento per quel gesto tanto improvviso quanto forte.  
Q non sembra avere paura, adesso, le loro dita intrecciate insieme non lo spaventano e James tira un sospiro di sollievo rilassando le spalle tese.  
Non l’ha fatto scappare questa volta e forse può davvero prendersi il lusso di lasciarsi andare fino in fondo.  
“Avevo capito che stesse scivolando verso sentieri pericolosi, eppure non sono stato in grado di aiutarla, di salvarla da se stessa. Non posso fare a meno di pensare che, se è morta, è anche un po’ per colpa mia e della mia scarsa attenzione.”

Q deglutisce e stringe con maggiore forza le dita contro quelle di James, cercando di esprimere nel modo che gli riesce meglio tutta la sua vicinanza e il suo conforto.  
Non può impedirsi di scivolare sull’erba e farsi più vicino al professore, allungando la mano sinistra libera sulla sua guancia ed accarezzandola piano, con esitazione.  
“Non puoi darti colpe che non ti appartengono. Anche se tu ci avessi messo il triplo delle energie, probabilmente sarebbe accaduto lo stesso perché lei, semplicemente, lo voleva, voleva così e non puoi continuare a tormentarti l’anima per questo. Quando è successo?”  
“Sette anni fa.” [4] James inclina appena il capo per strofinare la guancia sulla mano calda e morbida del ragazzo. “Ormai ho superato il dolore, per quanto possibile, ma a volte mi sento ancora in colpa, mi chiedo se avrei potuto cambiare le cose agendo diversamente. Suppongo che non lo saprò mai.”  
“No, infatti. E’ stata una sua libera scelta, per quanto sbagliata e terribile, e sono convinto che tu potessi farci ben poco. Non è giusto che tu ti punisca per qualcosa che non era in tuo potere fermare, James, non te lo meriti e non ha senso.”  
La mano sinistra di Q torna al suo posto dopo un’ultima, tenera, carezza, ma la destra resta saldamente intrecciata con quella del professore. E’ così bello il contatto con quelle dita forti che Q non vede motivo per privarsene, e James sembra essere dello stesso avviso.

“Grazie Q. Non volevo deprimerti con questo genere di discorsi, scusami.”  
“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, prof. Ci sarà un motivo se sei il mio preferito..”  
Il tentativo di ironia funziona perché James solleva un angolo delle labbra in una smorfia simile a un sorriso e la sua espressione si anima.  
“Sono il tuo preferito? Davvero? Buono a sapersi..”  
“Sì, lo sei. Ora non ne approfittare, però.”  
Q gli scocca un’occhiata severa ed ottiene in risposta una mezza risata, che basta a diffondergli nel petto una sensazione di calore e languore.  
“Quindi vivi solo?”  
“Sì, vivo solo in un appartamento a Belgravia. [5] Anche se qualcuno a farmi compagnia ce l’ho, almeno da un mesetto..”  
La curiosità si diffonde sul viso di Q immediatamente.  
“Sarebbe?”  
“Un gatto.”  
Ecco, quella è un’altra cosa che Q non si sarebbe mai aspettato e non trattiene una risatina divertita.  
“Un gatto? Seriamente? Non ti facevo tipo da gatto, prof..”  
“Infatti non l’ho preso volontariamente! Me lo sono ritrovato sulla finestra un giorno e mi ha fatto pena, tutto smunto e bagnato. Gli ho dato un po’ di latte, e da quel giorno non me lo sono più scrollato di dosso.”  
Il borbottio infastidito di James fa rompere a Q gli indugi e lo fa sciogliere in una risata vera.  
“Prof te lo saresti dovuto aspettare, lasciatelo dire.. Come si chiama questo gatto?”  
“Sai che non ci ho ancora dato un nome? E’ da un mese ormai che gironzola per casa mia e ancora non ci ho pensato, in effetti..”  
“Chiamalo Stravinsky. [6] Faresti questo per me?”  
Gli occhi verdi di Q si illuminano e fissano quelli del professore con una nota di silenziosa implorazione: non sa perché, ma gli piace l’idea che James abbia davanti gli occhi tutti i giorni qualcosa legato a lui, che abbia il suo marchio.  
E’ come se il professore avesse sempre una piccola parte di lui accanto a sé e Q trova la cosa estremamente bella.  
Una piccola contrazione alla bocca dello stomaco gli suggerisce che tutto quello non va bene, ma Q la ignora cercando di concentrarsi solo su James.  
James scruta con curiosità il viso di Q e alza un sopracciglio, incerto.  
“Perché proprio Stravinsky?”  
“Perché è il mio compositore preferito, lo amo da quando ero un bambino. Per favore..”  
Forse lo sguardo da cucciolo non è il massimo per salvare quel poco di dignità che gli era rimasta dopo la fuga mattutina, ma non riesce proprio ad evitarlo e un sorriso trionfale gli apre le labbra quando James capitola.  
“Va bene.. Stravinsky sia.”  
James osserva in silenzio la gioia illuminare i lineamenti morbidi di Q e qualcosa di delicato, come il tocco di una piuma d’oca, gli sfiora il cuore facendolo sobbalzare un paio di volte senza controllo.  
“Quindi, ti piace la musica? Non ti facevo tipo da musica, sai?”  
L’intento canzonatorio è di tutta evidenza per Q, che riduce gli occhi a due fessure fulminando l’altro uomo con uno sguardo inceneritore.  
“Io amo la musica. E sai perché?”  
James si stringe nelle spalle: ha una mezza idea, ma preferisce sentirlo dalla viva voce del ragazzo.  
“Illuminami.”  
“Perché la musica è ritmo, è cadenza, ogni nota è una perfetta frazione di armonia. La musica è permeata dalla logica della razionalità, ogni singola nota è razionalità. Quarti, ottavi, bemolle tutto è riducibile strettamente a un valore, a una frazione. Numeri razionali. Semplicemente, Q. E’ per questo che amo la musica e amo comporre musica, quando posso.”  
James scuote il capo con l’aria rassegnata di chi sta per abbandonare la lotta e darsi per vinto.  
“Sul serio Q? La musica è molto più di questo. La musica non è rigida unione di frazioni, non puoi ridurre le note a dei meri rapporti numerici. La musica è emozione, è poesia messa in suoni, è trasporto, è passione.”  
“Non ho mai detto il contrario! Io provo molte emozioni quando suono, anzi, forse è il modo migliore che ho per esprimere ciò che provo.”  
La stretta delle dita di James si fa più intensa e il pollice sfiora piano il dorso della mano del ragazzo.  
“Non sei una persona abituata a lasciarsi andare, vero? Probabilmente hai anche avuto un’infanzia non sempre facile.”  
Un altro fiotto rosso colora le guance di Q e gli occhi cercano per un attimo l’intreccio delle loro mani, giusto il tempo di fargli riprendere il controllo della propria testa, prima di tornare a perdersi nei laghi azzurri del professore.  
“No, in effetti no. Non è semplice crescere con la consapevolezza di essere il più intelligente tra tutti. Spesso ti senti un alieno e vorresti, invece, solo essere come gli altri. Ma non lo sei, e questo scava un solco. Il pianoforte è stato il mio rifugio per tanti anni, il mio modo di scaricare tutto, il mio unico e vero migliore amico.”  
“Mi dispiace Carlton, nessun bambino dovrebbe vivere un’infanzia così, sapendo di essere diverso. Di essere oltre. E’ un peso troppo grande.”  
Un brivido attraversa fulmineo la schiena di Q: quasi nessuno, ormai, lo chiama più col suo nome vero e la cosa lo destabilizza, soprattutto se unita all’espressione intensa e indecifrabile del professore.  
“Sì, lo è, ma si impara a farci i conti.”  
James sorride e non può fare a meno di pensare come ognuno dei due si nasconda dietro una maschera per sopravvivere: Q dietro la sicurezza e la sfrontatezza, che coprono un’anima molto più fragile di quanto possa apparire; lui, invece, dietro la scioltezza e il carisma, che coprono una voragine di dolore e rimpianto.  
“Mi piacerebbe vederti suonare, sai?”  
“Beh io sono in aula di musica ogni giorno subito dopo la pausa pranzo.. Se magari una volta volessi infiltrarti.. Non sarebbe una grande novità.”  
Il tono è casuale e neutro ma dentro Q sta urlando ti prego vieni a sentirmi, vieni a sentirmi e ha quasi paura che la voce nella sua testa possa arrivare dritta al prof per quanto è forte.  
“Tieniti pronto a qualche agguato, allora.”  
James gli scocca un sorrisetto divertito prima di guardare l’orologio.  
“Cavolo, tra poco ho un appuntamento, l’avevo dimenticato. Prima di andare, però, ho una cosa per te.”  
Istintivamente, alza l’indice della mano sinistra verso Q facendogli segno di attendere e si volta, prendendo un pacchettino e porgendolo al ragazzo. Solo in quel momento scioglie la presa delle loro dita, ed è come se gli avessero strappato a mani nude un pezzo di carne.  
“Ti avevo preso un regalo. Volevo dartelo questa mattina, ma sei scappato via quindi te lo do adesso.”  
Q si rigira tra le mani il pacchetto alternando a lungo lo sguardo tra esso e il professore, con la gola così secca che non è in grado di dire alcunché.  
Un’altra cosa, l’ennesima di quella giornata pazzesca, che non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
“James io.. Non so cosa dire..”  
“Non devi dire niente infatti, devi solo aprire e basta.”  
Il sorriso del professore è così caldo e rassicurante che Q si rilassa, afferrando uno dei lembi della carta e squarciandola con un gesto secco.  
Il contenuto del pacchetto lo lascia senza fiato: i Sonetti di Shakespeare.  
Davanti al prolungato silenzio di Q, James cerca di sciogliere la tensione che gli morde il petto con un sorriso ironico.  
“Che ti aspettavi? Una penna esplosiva o un’altra diavoleria del genere?”  
Il corpo si muove prima che Q possa controllarlo, e quando realizza ciò che sta facendo è troppo tardi per tornare indietro: le labbra hanno già raggiunto la guancia del professore e vi si sono posate sopra per un bacio dolce e casto, breve ma appena più lungo di quanto sarebbe opportuno.  
Che cazzo sto facendo?  
La sensazione della pelle perfettamente rasata sotto le sue labbra gli fa pulsare dolorosamente le tempie, e Q si ritrae di scatto.  
L’espressione vagamente confusa di James non fa altro che aumentare la sua vergogna, ma ormai non può tornare indietro.  
“Grazie prof. Io.. Non so cosa dire. Non dovevi.”  
“So che non dovevo ma volevo, è questo il punto. Fammi sapere poi qual è il tuo preferito.”  
James allunga la mano destra verso la massa di capelli di Q e li arruffa gentilmente, accarezzandoli quel tanto che basta per strappare a sé stesso un brivido e al ragazzo un sospiro, prima di alzarsi e raccogliere le sue cose.  
Q socchiude gli occhi e si interroga, fulmineo, sul significato quel gesto così familiare ed intimo, mentre fissa il suo professore preferito che rimette nella borsa fogli e appunti di ogni tipo.  
Non trovando una soluzione, preferisce accantonare il pensiero.  
“Sarà fatto prof. Ci.. Ci vediamo domani, allora?”  
“Ti aspetto a lezione Q.”  
“Non mancherò, primo banco, come al solito. A domani James.”  
“A domani, Carlton.”  
James gli regala un ultimo sorriso dolce prima di voltare le spalle ed allontanarsi, col cuore leggero e la testa finalmente vuota e rilassata.  
Q osserva quella figura imponente finché non la vede sparire tra la folla del giardino e solo dopo apre il libro di sonetti iniziando a sfogliarlo con curiosità.  
Non impiega molto a trovare quello perfetto per James.

 

A James non è mai piaciuta la mensa.  
Per una persona fondamentalmente schiva e solitaria come lui, la compagnia che gli altri tendono a imporre, quando vedono qualcuno seduto a un tavolo da solo, è una delle cose peggiori che possano esistere.  
A dispetto della sua aria affascinante e comunicativa, James preferisce passare il tempo per conto suo evitando le inutili chiacchiere da pranzo sui nuovi scandali della Corona, sull’andamento dell’economia o sull’incapacità della classe politica di uscire dalla crisi.  
Le apparenze hanno tradito più volte i suoi colleghi, inducendoli a sedersi accanto a lui quando la loro compagnia non era voluta, e da allora James ha sempre disertato quel locale, pranzando da solo in giardino.  
La verità è che, in passato, gli sarebbe anche piaciuto sedersi con gli altri professori e discutere di attualità, ma la morte di Vesper ha risucchiato via la sua dimensione sociale confinandola chissà dove, e James non ha mai più avvertito il bisogno, vero ed impellente, di instaurare un rapporto con qualcuno.

Fino ad ora, almeno.  
Non è un caso che, da più di tre settimane, James abbia ricominciato a frequentare in modo abbastanza assiduo la mensa, accettando il rischio di trovarsi seduto accanto qualche collega, desideroso di fare conversazione.  
E tutto per l’intima speranza di trovarci Q, in mensa.  
La maggior parte delle volte il suo studente preferito siede da solo, con l’unica compagnia di un Sony Vaio e un quaderno su cui appunta chissà che cosa.  
In questi casi, James si avvicina, richiama la sua attenzione schiarendosi la gola e il ragazzo si apre un sorriso così caldo che potrebbe sciogliere all’istante i ghiacci dell’Artico.  
Poi gli fa cenno di sedere e inizia a parlare, con la sua voce calda ed avvolgente, riprendendo magari una conversazione lasciata in sospeso o aprendone una nuova.  
E’ in quel momento che James dimentica il mondo intorno a sé.  
Ricompensa migliore per il suo sforzo non la potrebbe avere.  
Ci sono delle volte, però, che Q è in compagnia di altri studenti e l’unica cosa che James può fare, in una tale situazione, è cercare un tavolo non troppo distante, sperare che Q lo veda e che lo raggiunga alla fine del pranzo, per rubare qualche altro momento insieme prima di prendere ognuno la sua strada.

Un sospiro di frustrazione scuote il petto di James quando realizza che quel giorno è una delle volte in cui Q non è da solo al tavolo, bensì in compagnia di due ragazzi e due ragazze. Gli si prospetta una pausa pranzo in solitudine, a quanto pare.  
Per sua fortuna, il tavolo accanto a quello occupato dai ragazzi è libero, e James spera di riuscire a catturare l’attenzione di Q passandogli accanto.  
Quando lo fa, però, lo studente è così concentrato a battere furiosamente le dita sulla tastiera del computer che nemmeno si accorge della sua presenza, del tutto assorbito da quello che sembra essere un algoritmo irrisolvibile.  
Dio, l’espressione di sfida che illumina gli occhi verdi di Q al momento è la cosa più bella che lui abbia mai visto da anni.

Io scommetto che non ce la farai a risolverlo, neanche con questo nuovo programma.  
Sei sempre il solito, Kevin. Abbi fede, ho quasi finito.  
Hai finito? Non ci posso credere..  
Te l’avevo detto che ci sarei riuscito. Eccolo qui, algoritmo risolto.  
Questo programma è fantastico Q, davvero fantastico.  
Lo so. Solo altre cinque persone sono capaci di usarlo.  
Pensi che potresti batterle in una ipotetica gara?  
Ovviamente. L’ho inventato io, il programma..

James alza un angolo delle labbra in una smorfia simile a un sorriso, mentre capta quella conversazione passando accanto ai ragazzi, e si siede al lato del tavolo che corrisponde a quello occupato da Q poco più in la.  
Non era esattamente così che aveva immaginato di pranzare, ma non può fare altro che adattarsi ed osservare Q di sottecchi, perdendosi nella fine bellezza del suo profilo.  
La visione gli chiude la bocca dello stomaco e James si chiede come sarebbe far scorrere una mano lungo quelle guance pallide e sottili, indugiando sulla pelle morbida, priva di barba.  
Si chiede come sarebbe accarezzare la sua mascella e scendere poi lungo il collo, fermandosi sul pomo d’Adamo.  
Come sarebbe assaggiare le sue labbra rosse e piene, tastarne la consistenza col pollice prima di assalirle coi denti e la lingua.  
Come sarebbe avere quel corpo magro intrappolato tra sé e il muro, che si contorce e trema al tocco delle sue mani da uomo, forti e massicce, così diverse dalle sue esili ed eleganti.

Questi pensieri non gli stanno dando tregua da giorni, ed è costretto a distogliere lo sguardo per bloccarne il flusso ed evitare di apparire come uno stalker che fissa la sua preda, pronto a colpire.  
James non ha la minima idea di cosa gli stia succedendo, né sa come arginare quella pericolosissima ed inopportuna deriva.  
Sa solo che non ha mai provato sensazioni di questo tipo per uno dei suoi studenti –maschio, per di più- e la cosa lo turba molto più di quanto sia disposto ad ammettere.  
Sebbene ci provi con tutte le sue forze, non riesce a scacciare la leggera eccitazione che lo coglie ogni volta che Q si trova nel suo campo gravitazionale, né comprende perché si senta sempre assurdamente sereno,felice quasi, in presenza di quel ragazzo.  
Per la prima volta dopo anni, James teme di stare perdendo il controllo di se stesso e delle sue emozioni, e tutto ciò non va affatto bene.  
Solo una persona, in tutta la sua vita, lo ha colpito in quel modo: Vesper.  
A mala pena realizza che una collega, Eve Moneypenny, gli si è seduta di fronte e sta cercando di catturare la sua attenzione, battendo le dita dalle unghie curate sul tavolo.  
Fino a un mese prima ne avrebbe di certo apprezzato la compagnia – e sarebbe finito a fare sesso con lei in bagno o nell’aula dei professori- ma adesso prova solo un leggero senso di fastidio per quella distrazione non voluta.  
Tuttavia, l’anima da gentiluomo che alberga in lui gli impedisce di mandarla via e, anzi, gli impone di sforzarsi e portare avanti una conversazione civile.

 

“Mio Dio, ora la Moneypenny se lo scopa sul tavolo davanti a tutti.”  
Q non ha bisogno di voltare il viso verso destra per intuire a cosa Elizabeth si stia riferendo, e una sgradevole sensazione gli rimesta gli organi interni al pensiero della bellissima professoressa dalla pelle color caramello che flirta apertamente con James.  
Lo sguardo ironico e tagliente di Tara, seduta accanto ad Elizabeth, non fa altro che alimentare la bile che già gli sta ingrossando il fegato e gli si sta riversando dritta in gola.  
L’immagine mentale della professoressa che tenta di sedurre James gli risulta insopportabile, gli dilania la carne e il cervello dall’interno ma preferisce non chiedersi il perché.  
Ha paura che, se lo facesse, si scoprirebbe geloso di una persona che, per lui, non dovrebbe significare nulla, dovrebbe essere solo un valido insegnante e conduttore di luce. [7]  
Nulla di più.  
Ha paura di scoprire dei sentimenti latenti per James, all’interno del suo cuore a mala pena utilizzato.

“Puoi forse biasimarla per questo, Liz? Io no di certo! Anzi, se potessi me lo scoperei volentieri pure io su un tavolo..”  
“Tara non sapevo che anche tu avessi un debole per il professor Bond..”  
Il tono di Elizabeth è così canzonatorio che Q coglie immediatamente il sottile riferimento a lui – tutti i suoi amici sanno che frequenta il corso del professor Bond- ma si limita a fissare in silenzio lo schermo del pc, ben deciso a non partecipare in alcun modo ad una discussione inutile.  
Farà finta di nulla e tutto terminerà nel giro di qualche battuta, punto.  
Le sue compagne si stancheranno presto di parlare di James e troveranno un altro argomento su cui convogliare la loro naturale acidità.  
Deve solo sopportare, stoicamente.

“Dai Liz andiamo.. Chi non ha un debole per Bond? Ma l’hai visto? Voglio dire.. Quel corpo, quel viso, gli occhiali.. Quant’è sexy con quegli occhiali?”  
Molto..  
E’ la risposta mentale che Q mai si sarebbe aspettato di poter formulare, e la cosa gli provoca un intimo moto di spavento cui reagisce battendo con più energia le dita sui tasti del pc.  
Non è sano né opportuno fare pensieri di quel tipo, ne è ampiamente consapevole, solo che non riesce ad evitarli.  
“E’ dannatamente sexy, in effetti.. Ho idea che qualsiasi donna all’interno del campus ci abbia fatto un pensierino. Tu per prima, vero Tara?”  
“Ovvio! E pensare che la maggior parte delle professoresse lo hanno anche provato, stando a quanto si dice..”  
“La mia compagna di stanza ha seguito il suo corso l’altro semestre e mi ha detto che Bond non ha una bella fama.. A quanto pare s’è scopato tutte le sue colleghe di sesso femminile, temo che la Moneypenny sia l’unica che gli manca.”  
“Ancora per poco, a giudicare da come sta mettendo in evidenza la scollatura.. Ci manca solo che gliela sbatta in faccia! Comunque sì, anch’io ho sentito che il professor Bond è un vero puttaniere. Mi chiedo perché il rettore Mallory non l’abbia ancora cacciato a calci nel sedere, visto il rigore di questa università..”

Perché è dannatamente bravo in quello che fa, ecco perché…  
Q deve prendere un profondo respiro e mordersi il labbro inferiore con energia per non alzare il viso verso le sue compagne e rispondere a tono.  
La sensazione di acido in gola è diventata sempre più forte, spinta dalla rabbia che quelle parole gli stanno accendendo nel cervello.  
Una delle poche cose che odia con tutto sé stesso è proprio la gente che spara giudizi senza conoscere, e deve farsi violenza stavolta per continuare a tacere ed ignorare.  
Tuttavia, Q è ampiamente consapevole dell’esistenza di quelle voci non proprio lusinghiere, ed anche per questo resta faticosamente fuori dalla discussione.

Non è la prima volta che sente parlare di James in quei termini, anzi per la verità è accaduto spesso, e la cosa lo confonde.  
Soprattutto, gli rende doppiamente difficile spiegare il gesto compiuto dal professore in giardino.  
Certo, è stato lui a cercare la sua mano in un impeto di emozione, ma è stato James ad intrecciare le loro dita in una presa ferrea e tenere le loro mani unite fino alla fine.  
Q si sta chiedendo da due giorni cosa tutto ciò voglia dire, cosa abbia significato quella stretta per un uomo con il doppio dei suoi anni, vedovo e con la fama di puttaniere incallito.  
Perché gli ha stretto la mano?

E’ questo che Q non riesce a comprendere fino in fondo, e la cosa in parte lo spaventa.  
Sicuramente il gesto del professore sarà stato dettato da un momentaneo bisogno di conforto, dalla necessità di percepire un po’ di calore mentre condivideva la sua esperienza dolorosa.  
Deve essere così, è l’unica spiegazione che Q si sente pronto ad accettare.  
Non può permettersi di immaginare altri significati dietro quella banalissima stretta di mano, perché sarebbe l’inizio della sua fine.  
Tra tutti, l’illusione è sempre stato il sentimento in cui non ha mai indugiato in vita sua, e non ha la minima intenzione di iniziare ora.

“Ma sì Liz, uno che passa da una donna all’altra con la stessa disinvoltura con cui cambia la camicia è sicuramente un vanesio. Un edonista che non ha mai amato nessuno in vita sua, che non sa neanche cosa significhi amare qualcuno. E’ buono solo per una scopata, ma di certo non ci starei insieme.”

Quelle parole deflagrano nella mente di Q come una granata, spazzando via ogni pensiero razionale e riempiendola di una furia cieca e smisurata.  
Tutto quello è semplicemente troppo, troppo da sopportare.  
E’ fisicamente incapace di reggere ancora una conversazione di quel tipo, ascoltando passivamente le peggiori considerazioni rivolte a uno degli uomini più umani e speciali che conosca.  
Non riesce più a tacere e fare finta di nulla, non dopo aver saputo del passato e del dolore di James.  
Deve fare qualcosa per porre fine a quel massacro sistematico, qualsiasi cosa, anche a costo di esporsi in prima persona.  
Con un gesto secco, chiude il pc sbattendo lo schermo e solleva lo sguardo verso le due ragazze, trapassandole con aria assassina.  
“Ora basta, state esagerando.”

Il gesto fa calare un silenzio di tomba sul tavolo, e le due amiche si scambiano un’occhiata allibita, prima di fissarlo intensamente.  
“Qual è il tuo problema, Carlton? Si può sapere?”  
“Il mio problema, Tara, è che state sparando a zero su una persona che non conoscete. Voi non avete idea di come sia veramente il professor Bond?”  
“E tu sì, invece? Solo perché frequenti il suo corso pensi di conoscerlo?”  
“Sicuramente meglio di voi.. Quindi vi prego, smettetela di parlar male di lui.”

L’attimo di esitazione che aleggia nell’aria gli fa capire di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba, e la piega divertita che le labbra di Tara assumono gliene da conferma immediata.  
“Oh Cristo.. Tu ti sei preso una cotta per il professor Bond, non è così?”  
“Sta zitta Tara, non sai cosa stai dicendo.”  
“Invece lo so fin troppo bene, Q.. Guardati: da quando ti conosco, non ti ho mai visto così animato per qualcosa al di fuori dei numeri. Sei completamente andato.”  
“Non è vero, non è così. Provo solo molta stima per una persona eccezionale, tutto qua.”  
“Sì, come no.. In fondo sai che ho ragione. E sai che ti dico? Good luck with that.”  
E’ l’ultimo commento di Tara, prima di alzarsi dal tavolo seguita a ruota dal resto dei suoi compagni.

Q li osserva andare via con un’espressione impassibile, prima di togliersi gli occhiali e stropicciarsi l’occhio con un sospiro.  
Non vuole neanche prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi che Tara abbia ragione: sarebbe una vera catastrofe, di proporzioni cosmiche.  
Eppure..  
Eppure non può negare che, da almeno un paio di giorni, si sta cullando sempre più spesso nella prospettiva di poter stabilire con James un rapporto che vada ben oltre i confini del college, e i due biglietti che stazionano all’interno della sua copia dei Sonetti sembrano confermarlo inequivocabilmente.

L’istinto gli suggerisce che il professore, poco lontano, lo sta guardando con apprensione e non può impedirsi di sospirare di nuovo, valutando l’idea di alzarsi e andare via senza doverlo affrontare.  
E’ già abbastanza imbarazzante così, dover dare anche spiegazioni a James sul suo scatto rabbioso sarebbe una tortura.  
Ma la prospettiva di poter scambiare qualche parola con lui è troppo forte, e Q si limita a spostare di lato il computer per fare posto alla copia dei Sonetti, aprendola automaticamente alla pagina che ormai conosce a memoria e rileggendola un’ennesima volta.  
Per la prima volta in vita sua, Carlton Daniel Harrison si sente scoperto, con le difese completamente azzerate.

“Ehi, hai per caso intenzione di far venire un secondo diluvio universale?”  
La voce divertita di James, seduto davanti a lui, lo riporta prepotentemente alla realtà, e Q non può fare a meno di pensare che gli si sia appena materializzata davanti l’essenza corporea di ciò che stava leggendo.  
Gli occhi del professore sono così azzurri, e le sue labbra sono arcuate in modo così delizioso, che il ragazzo fatica a ritrovare il bandolo dei propri pensieri coscienti, impiegando qualche secondo per rispondere.  
“Come scusa? Non capisco a cosa tu ti stia riferendo.”  
James indica col mento la copia dei Sonetti e Q si lascia scappare un sonoro aaaah.  
“Pensavi che non li avrei letti? Hai così poca fiducia in me?”  
Stavolta è il suo turno di essere canzonatorio, e deve mordersi il labbro inferiore per non scoppiare a ridere davanti l’espressione fintamente addolorata di James.  
“Diciamo che non immaginavo che ti sarebbero piaciuti così tanto da portarli a mensa.”  
“Immaginavi male, prof.”  
“Lieto di essermi sbagliato, Carlton.”  
A dispetto del tono scherzoso, è davvero felice che il suo studente preferito abbia apprezzato il regalo e non lo abbia lasciato a marcire in un angolo remoto della sua stanza.

“Qual è il tuo preferito? Vediamo se abbiamo gli stessi gusti.”  
A Q basterebbe rispondere con un numero, gli sarebbe sufficiente dire diciotto per soddisfare la curiosità di James e le sue labbra si aprono, in effetti, proprio per dire questo. Semplicemente, diciotto.  
Ma quando la voce gli esce di bocca, Q realizza che ne ha perso il controllo, al pari del suo cervello, ed è tardi per fermarsi.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date”

Che cazzo sto facendo?  
Non lo sa, Q, cosa sta facendo, non sa cosa gli sia saltato in testa quando ha iniziato a declamare con voce bassa ed impostata i versi di Shakespeare.  
L’illuminazione lo colpisce qualche secondo più tardi con la forza di un pugno e la voce gli viene meno per un attimo: non sta semplicemente declamando dei versi, glieli sta dedicando.  
Sta guardando il suo professore negli occhi e sta dedicando a lui parole che parlano d’amore e sentimento, parole che sembrano cogliere l’essenza dell’uomo che ha di fronte e che lo sta guardando col volto pietrificato.

“Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimmed”

Perché James lo sta guardando in quel modo?  
Perché i suoi occhi sono pieni di stupore, turbamento, confusione?  
Perché le sue mani sono strette a pugno e la sua mascella è contratta?  
Perché ha capito tutto.  
Quel pensiero attraversa fulmineo la mente di Q e il suo cuore salta un paio di battiti, mentre le tempie gli pulsano in modo doloroso.  
James deve aver capito tutto e Q vorrebbe solo cancellarsi dalla faccia della terra in quel preciso istante.  
Cristo, non si è mai sputtanato così tanto in vita sua.

“But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.” 

Pronuncia gli ultimi versi con voce tremante e si morde il labbro inferiore, restando in silenzio per la manciata di istanti successivi,  
Vorrebbe spazzare via in qualche modo la coltre di imbarazzo calato su di loro ma non sa cosa dire, cosa fare, come giustificare quella sorta di confessione patetica e ridicola.  
E’ completamente in preda al panico e tutto ciò che riesce a fare è tacere e guardarlo fisso negli occhi, senza nemmeno avere il coraggio di abbassare i propri e salvare il resto del suo onore distrutto.  
Ha paura che James si alzi da quel tavolo e lo lasci solo o, peggio, che resti lì e continui a fissarlo come se fosse un alieno, come se non lo conoscesse davvero.  
E’ quella la prospettiva che fa più male a Q, unita alla consapevolezza di aver fatto la cazzata peggiore di tutta la sua vita.

Respira, James, respira.  
Se lo deve imporre il professore, perché da quando Q ha aperto bocca ed ha iniziato a sussurrare piano i versi di Shakespeare, i suoi polmoni hanno smesso di collaborare e si sono rifiutati di riempirsi regolarmente.  
Non ci ha messo molto a capire cosa si stesse consumando sotto i suoi occhi: tutto, nell’atteggiamento di Q, urlava a chiare lettere che quei versi erano per lui, che il ragazzo glieli stesse esplicitamente dedicando, che gli stessero sgorgando dal cuore. Per lui.  
Quando ha tratto le dovute conseguenze da questa circostanza, la sua mente si è spenta del tutto, annichilita dalle sue stesse considerazioni.  
Carlton prova qualcosa per me.  
Su questo James non ha più molti altri dubbi.

La reazione più normale, più sana e giusta, in una situazione del genere, sarebbe quella di porre un freno, riportare Q all’ordine facendogli capire che le sue emozioni sono del tutto fuori luogo e non possono avere un seguito.  
James sa che dovrebbe agire così, dovrebbe scoraggiare in qualche modo quel ragazzo abortendo sul nascere qualsiasi cosa si sia sviluppata tra loro, fermarsi prima che tutto sfugga di mano e vada oltre quella linea che divide giusto e sbagliato, le cose che si possono fare da quelle che non si possono fare.

Invece, tutto ciò che James riesce a fare, mentre Q continua ad assaltargli l’anima con ogni parola che gli esce dalle labbra vellutate, è restare in silenzio a fissarlo, completamente in panne.

L’idea che Carlton provi davvero qualcosa per lui gli accarezza il cuore e lo fa vibrare su corde assolutamente nuove, che aveva dimenticato di possedere o, forse, non aveva mai posseduto prima di questo momento.  
Perché ciò che sta provando, davanti gli occhi da cerbiatto di quel ventenne dolce ed impacciato, è assolutamente inedito per lui e James vuole solo crogiolarsi nella sensazione di calore, quel calore che non pensava lo avrebbe mai sfiorato di nuovo.  
Sta per compiere l’errore più grande della sua vita assecondando le emozioni di Q, lo sa bene, eppure non vuole porre un freno all’unica cosa che lo faccia sentire di nuovo vivo e vitale.

La realtà, ormai, è una sola: Q non è l’unico lì a provare dei sentimenti e James lo ha capito nell’istante preciso in cui il ragazzo ha smesso di parlare, guardandolo con quello sguardo implorante che sembra urlare non te ne andare, non mettermi da parte, non lasciarmi così.  
Non ha idea di come ciò sia accaduto, come abbia fatto Q a risvegliare quel suo organo così anestetizzato da essere quasi del tutto morto, eppure è successo e ora deve farci i conti.  
Non può semplicemente liquidare la cosa e andare avanti come se nulla fosse accaduto, perché qualcosa è accaduto e James non ha alcuna intenzione di privarsi di Q, di lasciarlo andare.

E’ ragionevolmente convinto che finirà per rimpiangere, alla lunga, l’errore madornale che si sta apprestando a commette, ma al momento vuole solo dare retta alle emozioni che gli stanno gonfiando il petto, a tutto il resto penserà quando sarà il momento.

Dopo qualche altro attimo di esitazione, James si scioglie e apre le labbra in un sorriso dolce, sperando di scacciare l’imbarazzo con un tocco d’ironia.  
“Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che potresti fare l’attore? Hai una capacità recitativa innata..”  
Q lascia andare il respiro avvertendo una dolorosa fitta al centro del petto, che gli ricorda quanto faccia male stare troppo tempo col fiato sospeso, boccheggiando.  
Tuttavia, fa ancora più male passare istanti infiniti nel dubbio, senza sapere se ci si è appena rovinati la vita con le proprie mani o se, invece, si è fatta la cosa migliore che si potesse fare.  
A giudicare dall’espressione di James, ora serena e rilassata, Q propende per la seconda ipotesi.  
Si lecca il labbro inferiore secco e posa i gomiti sul tavolo, intrecciando le dita e posando il mento sulle mani.  
“Ah sì? Non ne avevo idea.”  
“Beh immagino sia la prima volta che reciti una poesia. O sbaglio?”  
“Le elementari valgono?”

James scoppia a ridere divertito, scuotendo il capo con aria sconfitta, ma assolutamente vittorioso in fondo al cuore. Sa di aver fatto la scelta giusta.  
“Direi di no..”  
“Peccato.”  
“Potrei sempre farti fare una lettura interpretativa in aula alla prossima lezione.”  
“Scordatelo prof, se ci tieni a vedermi ancora al tuo corso”  
Il tono di Q, sottile e minaccioso, strappa a James una finta espressione terrorizzata, e il professore reagisce alzando le mani in un gesto di resa.  
“Va bene, ho capito, mi arrendo. Niente lettura interpretativa.”  
“Ecco, così va molto meglio.”

Q non trattiene una risatina divertita e deglutisce un paio di volte prendendo un profondo respiro, per dare sollievo alla gola completamente arida.  
Le sue dita raggiungono nervosamente la copia dei Sonetti e tormentano per qualche istante la copertina, prima di infilarsi dentro e tirarne fuori due biglietti.  
Non sa come James potrà prendere la sua richiesta, non sa se questa sia eccessiva o fuori luogo, ma il desiderio di instaurare un rapporto che vada oltre le dinamiche alunno/professore è troppo forte.  
Gli piacerebbe poter frequentare James al di fuori del contesto universitario, scendere nel profondo della sua vita, viverlo nella sua quotidianità vera e non quella che deriva dallo stare dietro una cattedra.  
Gli piacerebbe poter fare piccoli passi accanto a quell’uomo così affascinante e crescere insieme a lui, scandagliarlo fin nel profondo e, chissà, magari costruire qualcosa che possa anche andare oltre.  
Piano piano, un passo dopo l’altro, un giorno dopo l’altro, una fase dopo l’altra, ma farlo insieme.  
Sì, decisamente Tara ci ha visto giusto su di lui.

“Mi.. Chiedevo una cosa..”  
“Cosa?”  
Lo sguardo curioso di James si alterna dalla busta a quello incerto di Q, e un vago sentore di ciò che sta per accadere lo coglie, strappandogli un brivido.  
“Sei libero domani sera? Volevo portarti in un posto?”  
Q apre la busta e gli allunga cautamente sul tavolo due biglietti per il planetario.  
Non ha scelto a caso Q. Il planetario è luogo per eccellenza in cui scienza e fantasia si incontrano, il luogo perfetto per due come loro per incontrarsi a metà strada.

James osserva i biglietti e si perde ad analizzare la situazione: Q lo sta invitando ad uscire insieme, lo sta invitando ad un vero e proprio appuntamento, e la cosa gli da le vertigini.  
Sa che, dicendo di sì, accetterà formalmente e senza possibilità di fraintendimento la corte di un suo studente, e la cosa per un attimo lo intimorisce.  
Non è come sentire una poesia e capire che è per te, intuire che la persona che ti sta davanti prova qualcosa senza però dirlo apertamente. Questo è oltre, questo è ufficiale, e James ha bisogno di qualche istante per rompere gli indugi ed accettare di fare quel passo avanti effettivo.  
Quando rialza gli occhi, sa che sono luminosi e sereni, pieni di gioia.  
“Ti passo a prendere alle 20, ok?”  
Q non ha bisogno di sentire altro per toccare il cielo con un dito.  
“Alle 20 è perfetto.”  
Ripone velocemente il pc nella sua borsa, il libro nello zaino e i biglietti all’interno del portafoglio, prima di osservare l’orologio.  
“Devo andare purtroppo. Sarò in aula di musica almeno per la prossima ora..”

James alza un angolo delle labbra in un sorrisetto divertito mentre osserva il ragazzo indossare la giacca di pelle ed alzarsi dal tavolo.  
“Cos’è, un altro invito?”  
“Tu cosa dici?”  
Vorrebbe chinarsi, Q, chinarsi verso il suo professore e arrivare a sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio dolce, prima di girare i tacchi e fuggire via imbarazzato, ma non è ancora pronto per quello.  
Arriverà anche quel momento, ma non adesso.  
Si limita a fargli un occhiolino ed allontanarsi dal tavolo col cuore leggero e la mente in fermento.

Mezz’ora dopo, James Bond apre la porta dell’aula di musica e scivola dentro silenzioso come un felino, sedendosi sulla prima sedia libera e fissando lo sguardo su Q, intento a suonare un pezzo della Nona Sinfonia di Beethoven a occhi chiusi.  
Quando li riapre e lo vede, un’unica nota stonata si diffonde nell’aria, accompagnata da un sorriso così caldo da essere oro liquido.  
Sì, James è sempre più convinto di aver preso la decisione giusta.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Citazione del film della BBC Hawking, che racconta la storia del cosmologo inglese Stephen Hawking. Il protagonista era Benedict Cumberbatch.  
> [2] Per il personaggio di James professore mi sono ispirata moltissimo a Mikael Blomqvist, il protagonista maschile di “Uomini che odiano le donne”. Il film si apre proprio con Blomqvist, giornalista d’assalto, che scrive un pezzo poi risultato diffamatorio e per questo ha numerosi guai con la giustizia.  
> [3] Nel romanzo Casino Royale, Vesper si uccide ingerendo una dose letale di sonniferi e mi sono ispirata a quello.  
> [4] Ho preso come riferimento temporale il film Casino Royale, che è del 2006, quindi per questo “sette anni fa”.  
> [5] La scelta del quartiere non è casuale: non solo perché in quel distretto si trova Buckingham Palace, ma soprattutto perché vi ha vissuto a lungo Iam Fleming, il creatore di James Bond.  
> [6] Il nome deriva da questa fanfic.  
> [7] Citazione di Sherlock, che definisce John il suo conduttore di luce


End file.
